kathandkimfandomcom-20200214-history
Brett Craig
Brett Dean Craig is a character from Kath & Kim. He is portrayed by Peter Rowsthorn. He is married to Kim Craig and is father to Epponnee-Rae Craig. History Brett works at Computa City and is married to Kim from the start of the series till the end. He lives with her and later, their daughter Epponnee-Rae in their unit; however, most of the time Kim is living with Kath & Kel, as they always are having problems. Brett's marriage to Kim contains no actual bond between the two; thus, causing Brett to cheat on her on multiple occasions, even with Kim's second best friend, Sharon. At Kel & Kath's wedding, Brett is Kel's best man. Brett has a good relationship with Kim's mother Kath, and her husband Kel. To save their marriage, by the second season, Brett and Kim announce they are trying for a baby. Kim gives birth to Epponee Rae Charlene Kathleen Darlene Craig in the Season finale. Brett has a good friendship with Kim's second best friend, Sharon. Initially, Brett was first dating Sharon before he and Kim met. Sharon has been trying to get Brett back ever since. In the fourth series, Brett sleeps with Sharon. Kim walks in and sees them. Even though Kim is married to Brett, Brett still loves Sharon. He reveals this at the very end of the fourth series. In one episode, Kath, Brett's mother-in-law, has a dream into the future. She dreams that Kim and Brett have broken up and that he is married to Sharon. Sharon and Brett have triplets! Brett sometimes refers to Sharon as 'Shazz'. Brett loves cricket and Australian rules football and would rather sit at home watching it than helping Kim pick out an outfit for his daughters first day on Neighbours. In Da Kath & Kim Code, Brett is attracted to his boss, Kelly. He cheats on Kim, but she takes him back (as always is the case). However, despite the reunion, Brett continued the affair. Brett strives for greatness while working for Computa City during the course of the series, however, by the end, he is ultimately fired and currently works at Krispy Kreme Doughnuts. Relationships Kim Kim Craig - Kim is Brett's lazy wife. Their relationship is dysfunctional, Brett and Kim can't agree on anything, Kim usually threatens to divorce Brett even though they have a baby in the TV series. Brett is usually seen cheating on Kim. In the "Da Kath and Kim code" Brett has to move out of the house and stay at a hotel with Kel. Sharon Sharon Strzelecki - Sharon and Brett used to date before the series. During the episode "Lust" Sharon and Brett sleep together. Sharon doesn't blame Brett for them breaking up (since everyone knows he can't control himself). In the future, Brett and Sharon are married and seem not to care what Kim thinks about their future relationship, even though Kim hates the pair of them. Kelly Kelly - Kelly is Brett's demanding boss, Brett and Kelly have a sexual relationship as seen in the "Da Kath and Kim code". Brett once thought that Kelly was asking him to hang out late after work and kiss, but in fact, she was telling Brett that one of his colleagues was sick and she needed help sorting out packaging DVDs. Cujo Cujo - Brett's rottweiler, Cujo is spoilt by Brett as he shows much affection for her, even to the point where he admires her over Kim at times. He chooses to offer her food before Kim, and even cancels flight plans because he can't stand to be without her. Cujo moves in with Kath and Kel when Brett and Kim stay at Kath's house, certainly longer than planned.